


Hoist the Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash February, Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pirates, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the prompt: "Jasmine hides in a caravan headed to the coast, then stows away on board a ship. But when the (female) captain discovers her, she finds that she has been taken by pirates. The captain offers her a choice: join the pirates, or be ransomed back to Agrabah. Jasmine agrees to join them."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I hope it's alright that I went outside the Disney catalog of works and brought Chel, Miguel, and Tulio into this! I cycled through a few ideas for who the captain - and Jasmine's love interest - should be, but no one was _clicking_ until the idea of using Chel crossed my mind. I have a weird relationship with The Road to El Dorado as a film, myself, but I do think the characters suit the prompt. And I do adore Chel...

“Bosun! Tell the seamen to bring to!”

“Aye, Captain!”

The Captain of El Dorado stood triumphantly at helm of her ship. Agrabah had been a city ripe for the picking, and there was nothing like some successful smuggling to put Chel in high spirits. The wind blew in their favor, so they’d be long gone before anyone could suspect a thing, much less try to come after them. The thought left her giggling.

“Where is the cabin wench?” Chel called. Her voice was laced with lingering laughter, but the smile on her face was not matched by the redhead who approached her.

“A wench? Really?”

“Would her highness prefer ‘Princess’?” The girl looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. When she saw no stirring among the rest of the crew, she pulled a face at Chel, who just rolled her eyes. “Come on, Merida, you can’t just join a pirate crew and climb the ranks straight away! So unless you want me to drop you off back in DunBroch…” Merida tugged on her fiery curls, but didn’t further argue. Instead, she just stomped back down to the deck. Chel sighed. “I had a job for her… Oh, but if you want something done right…”

Upon calling her first mate over to man the helm, Chel leapt down and headed for the ship’s hold. She entered the compartment where their newest treasures were stored and promptly decided that it was alright that Merida was a lousy cabin girl - it was more fun to check over the loot herself. As her eyes raked over the splendor, though, she quickly noticed something out of place.

A woman lay asleep in the hold, curled up among the beautiful fabrics and exotic fruit. Chel strode over and nudged her with her foot until she moved, and the captain could get a better view of her face. An Agrabah native, apparently... And not a poor one by any means, judging by her clothing. “Huh…” Chel knelt down and gingerly reached towards the jewel in the woman’s headband, but before she could get her hands on it- A gasp, as the woman awoke.

“Get back!” she said. It seemed more instinctive than anything else, and Chel supposed it was a natural reaction to waking up with a stranger in your face, but that didn’t stop her from letting out an unimpressed snort.

“Sweetie, are you really in the position to say that? You _are_ a stowaway on _my_ ship, after all,” Chel pointed out, toying with a strand of the woman’s hair. She was considerably more impressed with the way she snarled and batted Chel’s hand away than she had been with her stowaway’s initial reaction to seeing her. “Ooh, cute _and_ feisty. But not smart enough to avoid stowing away on a pirate ship... That’s too bad.”

“Pirates?”

“That’s right.”

The woman quickly rose to her feet. “What are you planning to do with me?”

“With the way you’re all dressed up, I’m willing to be someone will be looking for you.” The woman looked aghast, and Chel smirked. Bingo. “I could always ransom you back to the city. Although…”

The woman eyed her warily. “Although?”

“You’ve got fight in you. Scrappiness goes far on a pirate crew.”

“I’m not going to join a pirate crew.”

“It’s that or I send you back to your husband in Agrabah. Or, hey, the highest bidder. I win either way, so… What’s it going to be?”

“I don’t have a husband.” The word was spat out like venom. Chel shrugged. Clearly there was some reason she’d stowed away; someone or something she was trying to get away from in Agrabah. Sure enough, the next word out of her mouth was a terse, “Fine”.

Chel nodded. “Welcome aboard. You have a name?”

“Jasmine.”

“I’m Chel – your new captain. Come on, Jasmine. I want you to meet someone.”

Jasmine didn’t seem to happy about any of this, but Chel didn’t expect her to be. Honestly, part of her was still considering waiting until she could get her hands on that headband - and maybe those earrings - and then ransoming her back to Agrabah, despite what she’d promised.

After all, she was a pirate.

“Merida!” Chel shouted as she emerged from the hold.

“I’m right here!” Merida shouted back from a few feet away. Chel scowled; the former princess’ disrespect was getting tiresome. Fortunately, Chel had a nice little gift for her, sure to lighten her spirits. She took Jasmine’s arm, then shoved her towards Merida.

“Congratulations, cabin girl, you have an apprentice!”

* * *

At first, Jasmine didn’t _take_ to a life of piracy, which Chel didn’t understand. However, Tulio –Chel’s first mate and one of the only two men aboard El Dorado – thought it was perfectly normal.

“Think of it, Chel – we’re not exactly _good people_ , here,” he had said. “We’ve done what we have to in order to survive, but I doubt your bejeweled junior cabin girl would understand anything about that.”

“You’re overthinking things,” Chel dismissed him.

“I don’t think it matters, anyway,” Tulio said. “I mean, so long as she’s doing her part to help Merida, right?”

And she _was_ , because Jasmine seemed to have the mentality that if she was going to do something, she was going to do it _right_. This was true not just in her duties as apprentice to Merida, but in the swordsmanship training Merida put her through. (“It won’t do for you to not know how to use a sword! You’re a pirate now, after all – oh, don’t wrinkle that nose at me, lass!”). This dedication endeared her to her young mentor, and the two were quick to form a friendship.

“But you have to tell me, Jas… Why did you stow away on El Dorado, of all ships, in the first place?” Merida began one evening, when they had retired to their cramped, shared cabin. Jasmine smiled at the nickname. It had been given to her by Miguel, the crewmate she found it easiest to get along with after Merida.

“I didn’t know it was a pirate ship,” Jasmine admitted. “I just… Needed a way out.”

Merida arched a brow. “Of what?”

Jasmine’s first instinct was to lie. No one else on the ship, not even the Captain, knew she was a princess… But it was stressful, so stressful, to keep a secret for so long. The truth came pouring out, and at first, Jasmine couldn’t understand why Merida was laughing.

Then she learned Merida’s story, and the two went from being friends to inseparable confidants. Being close to Merida helped Jasmine start to see piracy a bit differently, but not as much as learning the truth about the crew of El Dorado. And that didn’t happen for some time…

* * *

After their initial encounter, Jasmine had never once feared Chel in the slightest. The Captain of El Dorado wasn’t exactly a warm and nurturing woman, but she cared about her crew, and she was the jovial sort. Still, when Tulio informed Jasmine that Chel wanted to speak to her in the Captain’s Quarters, Jasmine was nervous. Was she going to be sent back to Agrabah, after all?

Chel greeted her, lounging on the pile of cushions she had in her quarters, instead of a cot. “So, Jas, what do you think of not being a cabin girl anymore?”

Jasmine’s nerves grew into anger – a sort of self-righteous indignance – as her fears seemed to be confirmed. “You can’t send me back to Agrabah,” she said firmly. “I’ve done all you’ve asked of me and more! If you think-”

Chel was laughing, and Jasmine froze. “Relax, sweetie. I wouldn’t dream of sending you back now. You’re right, you’re good… But not just at labor. I’ve seen you in Merida’s little training sessions.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that it’s time for you to climb the ranks, Jas! You’ll make a _wonderful_ pirate!”

There were plenty of reasons for Jasmine to refuse this offer, and perhaps her first reason should have been her moral opposition to pillaging and looting, rather than the jealous fit Merida would have… But it was what it was. “What about Merida?”

Chel smiled and sighed. “Merida’s more skilled with a sword – with any weapon – than the rest of crew combined, you’re right. But she’s still only a kid. I’m not going to let her fight; not yet.”

Jasmine was a bit surprised by this sentiment. She knew that the crew of El Dorado was like a family, but they were still _pirates_ , and she hadn’t expected Chel to be so considerate; even cautious. “Still, I couldn’t…”

Chel shrugged. “I thought maybe you’d get it by now, but maybe it’s still too soon. We do what we have to. Life’s hard enough when you’re not born with a silver spoon in your mouth – or with a glittering jewel on your headband – but it’s even harder for people like us.”

“Us?”

“Well, not _us_ -us. I mean, not you. But me, and the rest of the crew.” When Jasmine stared blankly at Chel, the Captain let out a snort of surprised laughter. “You don’t _know_? Nobody told you?”

Jasmine bristled. She hated to feel ignorant. “Told me _what_?”

“Jas, the whole crew… Well, we’re a ship of sapphics – and sodomites, in Miguel and Tulio’s case.”

Jasmine hadn’t been expecting _that_. She knew about women loving women and men loving men only through hushed whispers of dirty deeds, but like so many things about ‘proper life’, she’d never understood why it was so taboo. In fact, she’d often wondered if she, herself, would be happy only with a woman. No man had ever sparked any emotion in her, after all. She laughed quietly, and Chel regarded her with confusion.

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” she said in a rare stern moment. “Even piracy isn’t kind to the likes of us – what, did you think it was a _coincidence_ that we’re all together? When people like us hear about El Dorado, they look for it – for a _home_.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean – No, of course, I understand,” Jasmine assured Chel. “I only laughed because… Well, nevermind.” She shook her head. “I’ll do it, Chel. I’ll be a real pirate.”

“You will?”

“Yes. People should all be treated with respect – like _people_.”

Chel hooted with laughter, too pleased to hear this to tease Jasmine about being saccharine. “That’s great! Now, good luck telling Merida!”

…Right. Jasmine had forgotten that little detail.

* * *

“A _child_? She said I’m a _child_?” It was more than a jealous fit. It was _outrage_ , but Jasmine was pleasantly surprised that Merida didn’t seem mad at her, personally. She would have hated to lose a friend.

“Merida, you’d be a better pirate than I will be. Chel knows that. She just doesn’t want to see you hurt.”

“Och, right, because I’m a _princess_ , she thinks I can’t do _anything_!”

“No, Merida, she even said you’re better with weapons than anyone else on the ship. It’s just… _Wait_. Chel knows you’re a princess?”

“Of course she does,” Merida responded, taking a brief break from her anger. “She’s my Captain; wouldn’t do to keep secrets from her… Although, if I had _known_ it would mean I’d be stuck as a damn _cabin girl_ for the rest of my life…”

Jasmine did her best to soothe Merida, and – with the help of a swig of rum for the cabin girl – she was eventually able to do so.

“Give it _time_ ,” Jasmine said. She began to pet Merida's hair, and at first, Merida's posture stiffened. But rather than protest, she sighed and slumped against her friend. “I’m sure that when you’re a bit older, she’ll let you fight.”

“I can’t really imagine _you_ fighting,” Merida mumbled. “I mean… You’re good with a sword. But hurting someone? No. That’s not like you, Jas.”

Jasmine knew this was true, and she had already promised herself to never kill anyone in the name of treasure, but… This was what she had to do, whether it was ‘like her’ or not. The people on the crew were becoming more and more dear to her heart, and she hated to think of them all being so mistreated in their old lives, and even now. “Get some sleep, Merida,” Jasmine whispered, slowly rising from their cot. Merida nodded and lay herself down, and was soon snoring away. Jasmine slipped outside, and was surprised to find Chel waiting for her on the deck.

“You were in there a while,” Chel said. “I was starting to worry that she’d gone wild when she heard the news. Attacked you, or something.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “She’ll be fine.”

* * *

Sword hit against sword, then Jasmine jumped back. She dared to glance around the deck of the British Naval ship. They were heavily outnumbered. Tulio was right; this had been a _stupid_ idea. No amount of treasure could make up for the inevitable lives lost. Speaking of, a yelp of pain cut through the air. With a low, sweeping kick, Jasmine knocked her attacker off his feet. She ran off to the source of the cry. When she found Megara, Chel had already made it to her.

“Will she…” _Survive_?

Megara groaned in pain, her hand covering part of a nasty slash in her side that bled heavily. Chel looked up at Jasmine and silently shook her head. The wounded woman laughed weakly. “I know what you two are talking about. Hey, don’t worry about me. It’s been a good fight.”

“Meg, I… I’m sorry,” Chel breathed. “I should have listened to Tulio; he was right.”

“I love those words,” came a voice from behind them. Tulio didn’t look particularly pleased, though. “Chel, get back out there. Jasmine, cover me. I’ll take care of Meg.”

Chel breathed a sigh of relief. “Who made you Captain?”

“Great time for some witty banter,” Megara wheezed, sarcasm dripping from her voice like blood did from her wound. Tulio began to tend to her, and Chel and Jasmine ran back into the fray.

Jasmine had, for the past month, honored the promise she’d made to herself. She’d never killed anyone. But this wasn’t for treasure. This was for survival… And quite possibly, for Megara’s name. She reminded herself of that as she raised her sword high in the air. She smashed the hilt down on the head of a Naval Officer who got too close. The man fell to the ground, completely still.

In the end, they had to retreat with nothing, but they made it away. Megara did, in fact, survive. Jasmine suspected the same could not be said for the Naval Officer, and that shook her to her core… Something Chel apparently suspected would be a problem, because once the aftermath of their attempted boarding of the Naval vessel was settled, she sought Jasmine out.

“Are you alright?” Chel asked, putting a hand on Jasmine’s shoulder. Jasmine attempted a smile, but nothing came.

“I will be,” she said, which she was certain would be true. She’d only done what she’d had to… It would just take some time. “I never thought I’d have to do that. Even once I became part of the crew... I just couldn’t imagine it.”

Chel nodded. “Well, I don’t think many princesses could.”

Jasmine’s eyes widened. “Merida told you?”

“No, that was a bit of a guess – but only a bit. It all lined up,” Chel explained. “So, Princess Jasmine, huh?”

“Once. Now… Just Jas,” Jasmine offered, and a hint of a smile did come, then.

“Well, ‘just Jas’, anything else I should know about?”

Jasmine considered this for a moment. “…Yes,” she said, before pressing her lips to Chel’s cheek.

Chel quirked her head with a smile, and pretended she wasn’t blushing. “Why did you do that?”

“Because you don’t let Merida fight. Because you said you should have listened to Tulio. Because you care about everyone on this ship… But most of all, because _I wanted to_ , and I can make that choice, now.” The memory of what she’d done that morning was temporarily gone from her mind. She hadn’t realized, not consciously, that she’d wanted to kiss Chel until she’d done it. But she _did_ want to kiss Chel, and not just that once – she wanted to do it again and again. Her beautiful, fun-loving Captain with an appetite for adventure and a heart of gold made her feel things; things her suitors had never stirred in her.

And judging by the way Chel pulled her right up against her own body and giggled against her mouth, the feelings were returned.

**Author's Note:**

> The range of "modern" in the dialogue of the movies I worked with was broad. I did my best to make it all blend and fit.
> 
> I'm no sailor, but I tried to get the terminology right and my pirate facts straight throughout this fic - but there are instances where I went with classic lore over true history, or took certain liberties with terms.


End file.
